


The boys are back

by Lumivalkoinenmaa



Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumivalkoinenmaa/pseuds/Lumivalkoinenmaa
Summary: Alfred and Matthew come to their dads' house to spend some time
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Canada/Prussia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Series: FrUk/RusAme/PruCan fluff and smut [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921342
Kudos: 10





	The boys are back

The boys are back

Francis woke up to the sound of Alfred’s laughter and Matthew telling him to be quiet  
He looked down and saw Arthur still sleeping soundly  
Arthur really is his one and only  
Francis traced Arthur’s nose, lips, ears and jawline with his fingertips  
He is so gorgeous  
Arthur let out a little puff of air and snuggled deeper onto Francis’ chest  
He really loved sleeping on him

An old habit

Francis slowly let go of Arthur and made sure he was still snoring  
before taking his morning coat and going downstairs

”Good morning children how are you?” Francis smiled

”Papa good morning!” Matthew said while stirring his cup of coffee

” Good morning dad, where is Iggy?” Alfred laughed and ate his food

” Mon amour is still sleeping, we had fun last night”

”Oh how so, do tell us,” Alfred said curiously

” We went to get sushi and we walked down to the port again” Francis  
took out his coffee cup and filled it with fresh coffee 

” That must have been fun, anything else?” Alfred smirked

”Al you can’t just say that,” Matthew said lightly while texting Gilbert

”Of course I can! We all know how in love those two are”

”Yes yes, we had much more fun after that, Arthur is really tired okay so we  
must stay quiet” Francis said

”Okay dad,” Said both of the boys

”How are you both doing? Ivan and Gilbert still fine?”

” Yeah Ivan and I are doing great, we were browsing for the new house a few days ago,  
we still haven’t found the one” Alfred said while pouting

”You guys will find it soon don’t worry Al” Matthew assured

” How about Gilbert, he good?” Francis asked

”Yeah he is doing great, we are both”

”That’s good boys” Francis smiled


End file.
